The Black Sands of Kiramari
by TaylaWrites
Summary: Kiramari is a powerful sand demon, the next heir to the yokai clan is just a little half demon who thinks he's human. They couldn't be further apart. But Kiramari will always be here when he calls. -A One-shot about my Demon OC in the Nura universe-


Series: Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan

Rikuo was surprised by the overwhelming number of foxes that were appearing around town. He and Kana had seen three on the way to school, and six more when they'd gotten on the bus that afternoon. The little creatures seemed oblivious to humans, almost as if they were excited about something.

When he mentioned the foxes to his grandfather the old man signed and looked at Gyuuki and Zen, completely ignoring Rikuo. "Do you think it's her?"

"It sounds like it" Gyuuki gave a slight nod.

"Maybe Suna finally told her to be more social with the main family" Zen shrugged.

Rikuo had never heard of anyone named "Suna". The word meant "sand", but the only sand demon he knew was the little sand snake, Yukimori, that sometimes visited the Baknekos. When he told Zen this the man laughed.

"Don't you worry about Suna, Rikuo. She's far too old and lazy to join a night parade" Zen said with a smile.

Rikuo didn't question it any further until a week later when two small fox girls appeared at the main gate. Both were too shy to say hello, but waved as they hid behind Zen's clothing. His grandfather called them Kaiyori and Keiyua. Twin fox demons known for their mischievous nature. Yuka Onna explained that Kaiyori was a fire demon and her sister, Keiyua, used wind. Both girls were able to disguise themselves with a transformation ability.

"It's a sign that she really is coming" Yuka Onna sighed.

Rikuo finally learned who "She" was when his grandfather called out to him as he got home from school. He was standing out front, a woman by his side. She was tall, not nearly as big as Ao or anything, but at least Kuro's height. She had sly, purple eyes and long, white-blonde hair. The fox twins stood dutifully by her side, positively beaming at her.

"Rikuo, this is Kiramari, a daughter of my clanswoman, Suna." His grandfather smiled. "Kira, this is my Grandson, Rikuo. The third heir"

Rikuo later learned from Kuro and Yuka Onna that Kiramari was a powerful sand-demon like her mother. She used thick black sand to surround her foes and force them to face their darkest fears. Though her mother was part of the clan, she herself had never joined. And so the main house saw little of her.

He also learned that Kaiyori and Keiyua were only two of many fox demons that had taken a liking to Suna and now served her. Rikuo overhead Ao muttering to Kuro that it was a good thing Kiramari hadn't brought "those four" with her. When he tried to ask what they'd meant, they gave him a straight answer for the first time in weeks.

"We're talking about Suna's younger daughters. Miratetsu, Seiyuki, Tsumaru, and Taname. The four Apocalypses" Ao said quietly.

"They're demons of War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death." Kuro added. "Suna only lets them out when Supreme Commander asks her to. Or when Kiramari is with them"

The aocalypses sounded scary, but Rikuo found their sister scarier. Kiramari kept her black sand in a glass phial tied around her waist. Rikuo often thought it would fall out and cause his own nightmares to appear. Yuka Onna assured him that Kiramari never used it on children, especially not the Supreme Commander's eight year old grandson. Rikuo wasn't convinced.

When his youkai self awakened, Kiramari joined the night parade of 100 demons, her fox twins right beside her. Afterwards, she sent him a gift through the twins. A small, nearly translucent ball that glittered in the sunshine. Ao and Yuka Onna said it was a Sand Shrine. A mystical object crafted from Suna's sand that allowed humans to see through ethereal disguise. He had no need for it, obviously. But he found a secret corner of his room to put it in.

Not long after giving him the gift, Rikuo found Kiramari speaking with his grandfather. He'd tearfuly asked her why she was leaving, even going so far as to tell her that he was no longer scared of her sand.

Kiramari had knelt beside him. "Don't worry Rikuo, when it's time for you to build your own Night Parade I'll be back"

So four years later, when a black spider demon that had cornered himself and Kana was suddenly covered in black sand, Rikuo smiled.

Kiramari was home.


End file.
